060416-LoHaH
HM: ∴ "I am excited for you." Meira smiles. AP: "Why?" He sounds bemused. HM: ∴ "You got a second chance! And others proved their trust in you! Isn't this what you wanted?" AP: "...yeah. Yes it is. I'm beyond appreciative, elated even. But not too hyped at Eribus taking my place." HM: ∴ "It does change ones perspective of valued individuals." She says, a little sing-song-y AP: "Heh. You can say that again." HM: ∴ "At any rate. I will try to help explain anything you're confused about." She says, a little steadier in the hallways than he last saw her. She leads him into another hallway. AP: He follows behind her dilligently. "No point questioning Eribus, I suppose. What about this task?" AP: "Just me versus the Land of Hatred and Hematite?" HM: ∴ "Correct. You must complete your land. See, the thing is... each land is tailored to help its player grow. It was discussed and determined this was the best possible way for you to prove any shred of usefulness you may still have to offer." HM: ∴ "You told me that you do not play well with others. This is how this must be, then." AP: "Tch." He smirks. "Yeah, I guess I asked for this almost verbatim." AP: "Somwhat unrelatedly though, she said my dreamself would stay. Can I take my dreamself instead? My other self would be on a shorter time limit than the planet?" HM: ∴ "Why would you want to take your dreamself?" AP: "My other self was aged to death." AP: "And is still far past decrepit." HM: ∴ "Why would you intentionally wish for a handicap? Do you want your friend to die?" AP: "No, no, nevermind." AP: "Uhh, anyway. I don't suppose you'r eallowed to give me a headstart? Let me in on the lore of the land?" AP: "I never really got the chance to explore." HM: ∴ "Hmmm. Well, its attempting to end itself..." HM: ∴ "I suppose you'll just need to find out when you get there. Remember. You are doing this alone. Though, I suppose you could message your friends if you're in a spot, at least the ones you trust." HM: ∴ "Maybe you could talk to them and ask for advice" HM: ∴ She opens a large portal on the wall. HM: ∴ "Whenever you're ready." AP: He stops in front of the portal, evening out his breathing. After a moment, a light of determination shines in his eyes, confidence in his voice. "Heh. I guess I'm never really alone. Pardon the physical part of this quest." AP: "I'm no stranger to some heavy lifting." He steps through the portal. AP: "I'll try not to take too long." HM: ∴ The portal snaps closed behind him, abruptly, and with no voice responding to him. He falls a few feet short of the ground. This is the Land of Hatred and Hematite. AP: "Home sweet home." He winces at the loud TOCK TOCK TOCK of the planet. HM: ∴ OR you would have. HM: ∴ The last time you were here, the sound was nearly intolerable, but it seems this time, someone got around to quieting the gears in the sky. AP: "...It's quiet...too quiet..." HM: ∴ But if you would like to look around quickly, you are welcome AP: He's peers about for his hive or any other civilization. HM: Where you've been set down, you can see what used to be your hive, and it appears it's been looted. Stranger still, over the horizon you notice the gears in the sky aren't simply quiet. They've stopped. AP: "Time planet stops ticking. Definitely dying. Definitlely gotta work fast." He starts his journey with heading home. Category:Meira Category:Nyarla